ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Pet Shop Sisters (2016 Film)
The Pet Shop Sisters is a 2016 Animated Film Directed by Lauren Faust for the Hub Network. It is based on the show Littlest Pet Shop. Summary When a group of Pets that are Sisters sneak into a Box in a room of a girl named Hannah, Hannah tries to take care of them as a Yard Sale is going on. She takes them to the Littlest Pet Shop for protection. There, the pet sisters meet the Littlest Pet Shop pets. Voice Cast *Hannah Kesterson as Hannah, an 11 year old girl who takes care of the Pet Sisters during the Yard Sale. She is one of the mane Characters in the Film. *Kira Tozer as Minka Mark, a pink spider monkey. She is very Hyper and loves to Paint. She is the Youngest of the Sisters. Age 4 (Age 5 in the Sequel). *Jocelyn Lowen as Penny Ling, a panda bear. She is very Sensitive and can twirl ribbons. She is the Middle Child of the Sisters. Age 8 (Age 9 in the Sequel). *Tabitha St. Germain as Zoe Trent, a Cavalier King Charles Spaniel dog. They are the Sisters friend and loves to Sing. Age 17 (Age 18 in the Sequel). *Peter New as Sunil Nevla, a banded mongoose. He can do magic tricks and Pepper has a Crush on him. *Kyle Rideout as Vinnie Terrio, a gecko that is Sunil's Best Friend and likes to dance, even though he falls over a lot. Minka has a Crush on him. *Elizabeth Daily as Pepper Clark, a skunk who loves to tell Jokes and is very Tomboyish. She is the Eldest of the Sisters. Age 11 (Age 12 in the Sequel). *Samuel Vincent as Russell Ferguson, a hedgehog who can organize and Penny Ling has a Crush on him. *Taylor Swift as Gail Trent, a Cavalier King Charles Spaniel dog. She is Zoe's Older Sister. Age 22 *Nicole Oliver as Genghis, a poodle *Lady GaGa as Princess Stori Jameson, a Maltese dog *Miranda Cosgrove as Sugar Sprinkles, a snowshoe cat *Nicole Oliver as Cashmere and Velvet, a pair of chinchilla twins *Tabitha St. Germain as Delilah, a cat. Sunil reveals in the Sequel that he has a Crush on Delilah. *Victoria Justice as Buttercream Sunday, a rabbit *Kathleen Barr as Scout Kerry, a Siamese cat *Kathleen Barr as Madame Pom, a Pomeranian dog and Zoe's rival. *Ashleigh Ball as Tiger, a cat *Sandra Oh as Jebbie, a ferret *Matt L. Jones as Otto Von Fuzzlebutt, a raccoon *Ashleigh Ball as Baa Baa Lou, a Pygmy goat *Jason Derulo as Wiggles McSunbask, an American alligator. Vinnie thinks he's cool. *Sam Smith as Digby, a dog who is Zoe's love interest. *Ashleigh Ball as Shea Butter Mellon, a dog *Kathleen Barr as Dolores, a slow loris *Samuel Vincent as Captain Cuddles, a European Polecat *Samuel Vincent as Sweet Cheeks, a Sugar Glider *Colin Murdock as Tangier, a dog *Brian Drummond as Shahrukh, a banded mongoose who is Sunil's bratty and snobbish twin brother. *Ellie Goulding as Olive Shellstein, a tortoise. Minka always wanted to be her friend. *Brian Drummond as Desi, a myna bird *Samuel Vincent as Esteban Banderas, a Scarlet Macaw *Samuel Vincent as Old Bananas, an orangutan *Peter New as Mary Frances, a pig Category:Littlest Pet Shop Category:2016